User talk:KniroAndTito3915
eric wilson was here thanks for deleting stuff sorry about last night i found out one of my friends is in the hospital because some asshole mugged her and iwas just angry This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) She just had a broken arm because one of the girls slammed her into a wall but she'll get better soon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ... Are you leaving wikia or something? Thanks for bringing your theory to my attention I thought that whole "let's part ways" thing meant we didn't need to help each other but I appreciate your concern Yeah you too, good luck thank you also I really like how he thinks I sent that like okay BREH THANK <333333 first the wubbzy cake now parappa? delish :999 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, WERE YOU LANI THIS WHOLE TIME!?!>!?!!>?!!!"!!?>! hulk hogan the danger dude This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES. The MLG videos? They're funny at first but it's the same thing over and over in them… so they get old really quickly I guess :/ Why do you ask? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaah I found the first one funny but it's always either mountain dew doritos or that kid screaming "GET NOSCOPE'D!" so k LOOOOL the boys and their fads™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yeaaaaah i don't get what the whole shabang shabong is about but guys™ wh LOOOOL bras and mlg' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOL ITS LIKE MLG X BRAS X MCBOP X POLEDANCING he knows it's ur fave babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL just everything he's addicted to and bam lovely I BET HE'S THE HEAD COMMANDER OF THE BRA UPRISING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OKAY BRA CASTLE WITH BRA WALLS I This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) WOTTTTTT THORN BRA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, December 22, 2014 (UTC) MCBOP piercing KAT's heart with the thorn bra And you know what song plays? Ooh? Ooouh? bleeding love This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:41, December 22, 2014 (UTC) wh did he make did he make a 9 form bruh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL you haven't even seen his final form yet wh hammer of the gods™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL his spoon and bowl noises intensify' wh GODDDD WHAT? marvel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDD WHAT spyro must be telling haiden all about her marvel team™ wh thorns intensify This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, December 23, 2014 (UTC) marvel heroes in a thorn bra twerking on androids' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL IDEFK but u shood make an android icon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOO NICE ANDROID FERDDY IN A SANTA-SAN SUIT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:11, December 24, 2014 (UTC) OOOH LOL I DUNNO BECAUSE I THOUGHT THOSE WERE BEAR EARS orange haired weave' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:30, December 25, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH I SEE NOW THEY'RE DOG EARS idk why i thought they was some BEAR EARS wh OMG THANK YOU THE LIPPIES STYLE IS LIKE BOOM BOOM POW POW BABE my new laptop isn't even working so i can't draw kurisumasu thangs smw,.l;a'w This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ur babe ^ - ^!!!!! geting betr n betr!!! LOOOOOOL REALLY? YOU KNOW WHO WOULD LIKE THAT??? zy. tell him all about ur undis he'll go nuts <3 wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:48, December 25, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOL SHE ACTUALLY THOT YOU WANTED THE LEOPARD BRA I HONESTLY CAANNNN'T LOOOOL THAT'S HILARIOUS NOW YOU N ZY CAN HAVE MATCHING PANTIS N BRAS NYA~ LOOOL I'M DYING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:13, December 25, 2014 (UTC) HIS MOM SINGING ABOUT BRAS WH MARVEL AND HER SPYRO wh river the roleplay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:32, December 26, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL zy wearing a leopard bra with undershirts MIXELS AND CANDIS™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:24, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Z-bra Wh Zy imagining you in leopard undis? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:25, December 26, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOL I SAW Haiden was like "wtf why did she ban him" haidn sad his mastaah is gone :( wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:22, December 27, 2014 (UTC) oh yeah I was in chat when he said "it has sexual stuff" but i immediately left after he said that like nOPE ALSO I think haiden watched it too ._. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:38, December 28, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE DONT CORRUPT HAIDEN UGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it was in chat while they did a stream too Just AHHHHH also apparently 111's voice got hella deep This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:20, December 28, 2014 (UTC) yeah i made an excuse to not join because like hell nah anyways zy and haiden were fanboying because like "YOUR VOICE IS SO DEEP!?!>!>?!>?" i was just like "… shirtless dad" wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:23, December 29, 2014 (UTC) 111 THE MASTER OF SEDUCTION. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:33, December 30, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOL seducing the boys with his manly voice <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:41, December 31, 2014 (UTC) do u have ur laptop again sam :3 and LOL get possessive of the hubby sam cause he's comin in for da kill This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:58, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OH OKAY I was wondering like "dang she's still using her phone" LOOOOOL do u crave zy minerals This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:35, December 31, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH okay just check chekin babe LOOOOOOOOOOL in a field of zy minerals you harvest them and sprinkle the minerals all over ur food like salt This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:49, January 1, 2015 (UTC) More lik hazel moon ecks dee LOOOOL zy deluxe combo starter pack Turns bananas brown in 2.5 minutes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) fab yules yuletide carol yule log channel LOL no deodorant This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, January 3, 2015 (UTC) i read fabules as fabyules This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) a fabulus fireplace sounds sweetealicious™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:50, January 4, 2015 (UTC) LOLWH squishy noises sploder? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:56, January 4, 2015 (UTC) 111 stalking me again' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:15, January 4, 2015 (UTC) yeah about the 21 kid was 9+10 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) god wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:00, January 5, 2015 (UTC) u wot m8 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:31, January 5, 2015 (UTC) //triple-airhorn// DORITOS MOUNTAIN DEW HAHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) PARTY SLEEP EAT PLAY SMOKE WEED EVERY DAY AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA SOOOOO FUNNY BECAUSE WEED SNOOP DOGG BB GUNS DRUGS GAMES MLG DORITOS MOUNTAIN DEW SKRILLEX!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, January 6, 2015 (UTC) LOOOOOL CALL 911 NOW GOD YEAH THEY USE THE N WORD AND S WORD AND D WORD LIKE OMG SO FUNNY GUYS i'm bustin a gut here™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:22, January 6, 2015 (UTC) UM OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IT DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME I HAD A NEW MESSAGE SORRY BUT WHAT THE FRICKLE WIKIA anyways Town of Percy the roleplay Wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:56, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it wasn't like I was ignoring you it's just WIKIA THO five nights at percy's wh end's beginnings ke$ha - run devil run This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) we're waiting every night to finally roam and invite GODDD PEPPA PIG get dat sideways snout™ KESHA "make u sing like a boy's choir" LET'S GO!!! VAMOS doot doot This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes UR SWEET LIL EYES' diego mydlink? is that like snapchat This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC) oh yeah and amphibians mmm that fresh sweaty back smell™ PEPPA'S RECKONING WAIT WHAT i never knew what a baby monitor was… CALIFORNIA GAMES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:45, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OHHHHHHH DERP DID SOMEONE RIGHT "WITH A NOSE ON ITS BACK" right SWEATY NECK old geo teacher with the sweaty neck "let's solve this critter!!!" OHHH okay do u have a lil bab' at ur house a mon petit ange wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OHHHH OKAY LARGE SWELLING PORES suck in the air York peppermint patty OH GOD WHAT OH I thought you were like babysitting or something momma Delicious carcinogens This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, January 15, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD REALLY? gr oss disect an eyeball LOOOOOOL U mad? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) EXCUSE ME WOT Y'know Death Wishes Aren't Refundable….Right? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:57, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH!!! OKAY I THOUGHT IT WAS RANDOM FRENCH have u dissected asquid merry december, hoho--oh no This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:14, January 16, 2015 (UTC) LOL SAME "let's get this squid" OH WAIT NVM read too soon haha miss one miss young miss cutie pie asquid GODDDDDDDD he vanished into thin air' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:37, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OKAY I WAT ITS FNAF AND FREAKING SELFIES I CAN'T/-'aman This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC) GET IT BECAUSE OWLS BIRDS CHICKENS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:58, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Chica working at hooters' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) YEAH where the waitresses wear tank tops and booty shorts bluuh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:48, January 16, 2015 (UTC) yeah yeah yeah and then i hear sometimes at night they wear lingerie but that might just be in the city i live in ;-; also can i just say i was really worried??? XDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL Are you sick of the bra stuff he says? he keeps talking about garterbelts too like LOL Yeah I looked on her account, there's only one photo that might have me in it but it's from the back and a couple of years old so it's not that bad. But like… CITY NAMES… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) LOOOL REALLY??? Idk I think he just likes bras or something? I don't even YEAAAAH LIKE GREAT THAT'S OBVIOUSLY WHO I WOULD WANT TO SEE MY FACE!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:45, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Yea he makes so many McBop pics XD??? GODDD YEAH IT'S LIKE ACTUAL SMEXY UNDIES LIKE OOUH GODDDDDDDDDDD 5!!! h This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I think it's because you talk to him more so you have to hear about it more. But don't worry I won't tell him anything ^^; FRIGGLES ALSO HAIDEN IS GETTING POSSESSIVE IN THIS STREAM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) GOD REALLY???? LOOOL ^^ NO I'M IN A STREAM WITH AU RAVOKA AND FREAKING RAGE AND HAIDN 111 streams <3333 GODDDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC)